The proposed research will attempt to implement an on-going Program Evaluation system in a clinic for the developmentally disabled. Effectiveness of the clinic's services will be assessed by measuring parents' perceptions of and attitudes toward children who are evaluated in the clinic, and by employing the discrepancy between parents' perceptions of children and clinic diagnostic findings. A time-series methodology will be employed to detect changes in these variables during the course of and following Ss' involvement with the clinic. Results will be related to several demographic, diagnostic, and clinic process variables in order to investigate possible differential effectiveness along those dimensions. In addition, results will dictate further research and program improvements in a pre-planned manner.